In industrial applications as well as consumer applications, there frequently arises a need to, for example, measure the quantity and/or flow rate of fluid flow through a conduit; or to measure the rotation of a shaft. For example, conventional water meters operate by measuring the action of the fluid flow on a movable part, such as a notating disc, paddle wheel or turbine. This creates rotation which may be used to drive a mechanical counter or register, which in turn records and displays an accumulated value of fluid flow consumption over a period of time. This is conventionally read by service personnel who routinely checks each of the meters to manually record the values displayed.
Certain improvements have been made by utilizing flow meter devices involving battery-powered registers. Notwithstanding of design techniques intended to minimize power consumption, the batteries have a limited life time which eventually requires costly and burdensome replacement. Moreover, the performance of such battery-powered registers may be substantially susceptible to ambient temperature variations and may involve hazardous chemicals which require safe disposal at the end of the register's life. Accordingly, at least in view of the foregoing shortcomings, an improved sensor and/or power harvesting apparatus is desirable.